The invention relates to a bowl for brewing hot beverages such as coffee and tea, typically in institutions or food outlets, where larger quantities of beverages are to be brewed. The brew bowl is adaptable to the brewing of both coffee and tea.
In fast food outlets, office, institutions, and the like. it is common for coffee to be made using a water heater and a hot water container and a brew bowl containing coffee grounds. Usually a paper filter is used inside the bowl or cup to filter the coffee grounds. As the hot water flows down from the hot water container into the bowl it will brew coffee from the coffee grounds. The coffee gradually drips down through the filter and flows out of the bowl drip opening too soon. As a result, it out of a drip opening at the bottom of the bowl.
Most of such coffee brew bowls incorporate some form of wire support at the lower end for holding the coffee filter above the bottom of the bowl. A drip outlet is located at the bottom of the bowl to allow beverage to drip down. Usually the beverage is collected in a glass jug, or other container. The beverage is dispensed from the jug as required.
This process ensures that the coffee grounds are immersed in hot water for a reasonable length of time so as to brew good tasting coffee.
However, in such institutions, it is also common to make tea in the same way, in the same brew bowl, using the same equipment. Usually tea bags are simply placed, several in one brew bowl. Hot water is then allowed to flow over the bags. In these cases, however, when brewing tea, it is the usual practice that the paper filter is not used (although this is not excluded). The water tends to flow too quickly through the tea bags and does not brew tea of an adequate strength.
With a view to providing a brew bowl capable of brewing coffee or tea, of an adequate flavour, the invention provides a brew bowl adaptor for use in association with a beverage brew bowl of the type defining a bowl side wall and bottom wall, and a fluid drip opening in the bottom wall through which beverage may pass after brewing, the opening having a predetermined first diameter, and having a plug body having a predetermined cross sectional dimension and shape, corresponding to and adapted to fit in said predetermined shape of said drip opening, substantially blocking the same, means on said plug body retaining in same said bowl, and retaining said plug body in said passageway, and, a beverage drip passageway formed through said plug body, of reduced cross sectional area in regard to said drip opening in said brew bowl, said plug body being insertable into and removable from said drip opening in said brew bowl, whereby to provide a faster fluid flow through said drip opening when said plug body is removed, and a reduced fluid flow through said drip passageway when said plug body is inserted into said drip opening.
The invention provides a brew bowl adaptor wherein said plug body defines a generally cylindrical exterior surface, and a flange abutment portion on said exterior surface of greater dimension than said cylindrical body, whereby to retain said plug body in said drip opening in said brew bowl.
The invention further provides a brew bowl adaptor wherein said flange is an annular flange having a diameter greater than the diameter of said plug body.
The invention further provides a brew bowl adaptor wherein said reduced passageway is a cylindrical bore extending through said plug body and said annular flange.
A brew bowl of the type used for brewing beverages such as coffee and tea, said brew bowl having a generally circular bottom wall and an upstanding side wall extending upwardly from said bottom wall defining an open-topped bowl, a fluid flow drip opening means in the bottom of said bottom wall, through which brewed beverage may pass, support means in said brew bowl for supporting a beverage filter therein, handle means on the exterior of said brew bowl whereby the same may be handled when hot, a flow adaptor for said brew body, said flow adaptor having an exterior shape adapted to make a snug retention fit in said fluid drip opening, and said adaptor defining a reduced area drip passageway, whereby when said adaptor is not in use, fluid may pass at a first flow rate from said brew bowl through said drip opening, and when said adaptor is in position in said drip opening, fluid will flow from said bowl at a second rate of a reduced speed in relation to said first rate.